A Single Wish
by Flocon de Neige
Summary: Matthew Williams was visited by a certain person who claims to be a 'God' and that since he has called the Heavens Relief Agency, it is his duty to grant him a wish. Want to find out what dear Matthew wished for? Take a peak! AU, slight shonen ai.
1. Oh the Woes

**Disclaimer: Don't sue, the characters popping up in this chapter belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

**Prologue: Oh, the woes!

* * *

**

Matthew Williams, is what you would call good looking guy. Blond, tall, smart and extremely nice, you would think that he would be more popular with his peers; however his shy personality and the teddy bear he often carry around with him makes it hard for him to make friends, thus his peers often think of him as a weirdo. He was always overlooked. And sadly enough, he was used to it. His parents often forgot him too, so it was nothing new to him.

Yes, Matthew Williams is quiet a normal guy going through his high school years. It would have been better if he hadn't moved from his beloved Canada to America. At least in Canada, he could hang out with his hockey teammates. Sadly, hockey just isn't that popular in America, meaning he is quite a loner, and as if someone above hates him, his busybody of a mother moved themselves near his father and brother.

You would have thought that a divorced woman wouldn't want to see her ex anymore, but Matthews mother and father didn't get divorced because they always fight or something, but rather because they fell out of love, meaning that they get along even after the divorce. His parents were young and full of love when they married. Their love that used to be as huge as the vast ocean became into nothing but a tiny pond, and over time, the pond dried out.

It's not like he hates his father, it's more because of his brother. Looking at his brother makes him envious. Alfred was a popular guy with a smile that can compete against the sun, a lot of the teachers say that one of this days, that with his charismatic character, he might become the president…aside from their geography teacher, everybody adored the golden boy of the W Academy. But it's not Alfreds' popularity in school that Matthew is envious about. Aside from the fact that Alfred lives in a mansion and is spoiled rotten…Alfred has the perfect family. A loving mother, accepting father and an adorable dog, what more can you ask for?

Matthew on the other hand, lives alone in an apartment with his mother who is almost always away. Alone and a teenager, everything he wants is to be accepted and have a friend. A best friend, someone who will be there for him when he needs a shoulder to cry on, someone who will be with him through thick and thin…

So it shouldn't have been a surprise for Arthur to find out about the guys wish.

"Say… is this some kind of joke?"

Arthur raised his very impressive eyebrows and sipped his offered tea and looked at Matthew with emerald coloured eyes. "I don't see why you would consider this a joke." he said primly.

Matthew rubbed his forehead. "I'm getting 'Punked', aren't I?" He looked warily around, searching for hidden cameras.

"I have got no idea what the bloody hell you are talking about. Here is my business card as proof." Arthur handed the perplexed Matthew a card that he materialized out of thin air. Too surprised and with nothing else to do but accept it, he glanced at the elegant scripture.

It read:

_Heavens Relief Agency_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_God__ First Class, Second Category, Limited._

"Huh, so it is a joke, eh…" Matthew trailed off and glanced at the guy. A mere business card won't make him believe that the guy sitting in front of him and drinking tea is a _God. _What kind of idiot does Arthur take Matthew for? A gullible one? The materializing a card out of thin air is surely some new business trick to sale some useless stuff. And the trick of the guy coming through the shut television won't convince him either. It was probably a trick of light and Arthur was already in the living room waiting in the shadows for the moment Matthew tried to call the nearby Chinese restaurant and order a takeout. Come to think of it, he should probably call the police. The green eyed _businessman _probably broke in through the window to get into the house… but he'll have to climb the four stories to reach their window… Oh! Then his mom probably forgot to lock the door again and the guy got in! 'But I guess I can humour him. After all, I can't believe any guy would be willingly wearing something like _that_' by _that _Matthew naturally meant the green toga-like clothes that Arthur was wearing. "So uh…" he stuttered and shifted in his seat as the 'God' looked at him. "Why are you here again?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at the memory span of the human before him. However he has to give some grudging respect to Matthew. Most humans freak out when they see him, and no, not because of his eyebrows, he'll zap you with lightning and sic his gnome friends at you if you even suggest that. No, it's because of his entrance. Coming in after getting called from heaven through anything that reflects (water, mirror, glass) can really traumatize and freak you out. He can still feel the slap he got from a certain girl. It's not his fault that the chic has got herself connected to the Agency while she was bathing! Why the bloody hell was she even phoning while in the bathtub anyways? Doesn't she know that it's dangerous?

Arthur suggested on actually using the door to stop freaking out the humans. But sadly, his boss hasn't approved of it. Sometimes, Arthur thinks that his boss is getting the kick out of the expressions humans make upon the entrance of Gods and Goddesses.

But back to the topic, Arthur explained what he came for. "You have got yourself connected with the Heavens Relief Agency. Now I have to grant you one wish since your sadness and happiness is unbalanced." The heavenly being droned, having explained everything for a few centuries and not getting more enthusiastic as the time went on. "Bloody teenagers and their bloody hormones" was muttered afterwards. After all, most of his visits went to kind hearted teenagers having bad luck.

"Umm… okay…"

"I can grant you any wish. I can give you all the money in the world, bring your dead girlfriend back to life, which, by the way, will not end well, and I can also grant you world domination, if you're that kind of guy." Arthur really wanted to be back at heaven right now. He heard that Urd, his drinking buddy, was back from visiting Belldandy and the idiot who wanted to have the first class Goddess by his side forever. Seriously, why did they approve of that wish?

"Umm…I don't want to dominate the world…" was muttered so silently that Arthur almost didn't hear him. Hopefully, the kid will wish for a confidence boost.

"Obviously. We don't appear to those kinds of people."

An awkward silence ensued. Arthur mostly sipped on his tea as he looked at the living room. A television, some bookshelves, pictures hanging from the wall, plain white curtains, a peach coloured sofa Matthew was sitting on with a passing arm chair that he's occupying and a fake plant at the corner. Fascinating.

A few minutes passed by and Matthew, who was trying to think of ways to break the tension, glanced at the business card that was given to him. "What does it mean, First Class, Second Category, Limited?" he questioned shyly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and started explaining with a slight smile. After all, it is rare to find someone asking and sounding interested in what was written on the card. "It means that I cannot lie, I work at the commercial duty and that I have certain boundaries that I cannot cross. Now, about your wish."

"Okay… I still find it hard to believe… but I'll humour you, eh." Matthew said with a slight smile. Yep, the guy was a businessman, either a very dedicated one or a crazy one or possibly both. Who knows?

Arthur rolled his eyes. He knew that a silly wish was coming. A lot of people he visited who said those exact same words always wasted their wish. Well, not his bloody problem. Their own fault for not believing him. "If you please bloody spill it out already." He just wants to get it over with and drink some alcohol with Urd. After all, the woman owes him a drink. And who can say no to a free drink?

"I wish…" Matthew smiled sadly and glanced at the white teddy bear that he was clutching the whole time. "I wish for you to be my best friend forever." Looking up and seeing the surprised and slightly amused expression on the face of his uninvited guest, Matthew glanced away. He knew it; he has been Punked after all! Now he'll be the laughing stock of the whole school, or worst yet, the whole state! He was on the verge of crying, but his tears wouldn't come as he saw Arthur start to glow, more like the tattoo on his forehead started a light show.

Now Arthur's expression changed from amusement to shock. He could feel his power surging through him. There is no way he will be bound to earth with the human _child_. The Gods and Goddesses at the administration duty surely wouldn't allow the wish to be granted, right? He really wished that it wouldn't be granted, but sadly, today was just not his day. He knew the wish was granted and beam of light that pierced the sky indicated that yes, he is now the boys' best friend.

It seems like Urd will have to wait if they want to be drinking and talking about the old times again… ugh… those at the administration duty will have an earful after he woke. But right now, he delighted in the shriek that Matthew gave… It was his fault anyways.

"My roof!" luckily, he lived on the top floor.

And so began the friendship and woes of Matthew Williams and his other worldly friend Arthur Kirkland.

Let's not forget the teenaged angst too…

Oh yeah…

* * *

AN: Soo… this idea has been floating around in my head. I'll give an explanation to everything. And umm…nope, this isn't really an UKxCan pairing… though there will be hints of it here and there… It's just friendship, really. By the way, this is the first time I've written a Hetalia fanfic. Please tell me if they're OOC. I'll fix it right away!

Anyways…I have my own plot written down roughly… so no worries! This isn't random or oneshots!

And umm…I'm not sure if I should post this in the crossover categories, after all, I'm only mentioning characters and some stuff from Ah! My Goddess. The anime this idea suddenly spawned upon. (Seriously, this just randomly popped up while I'm looking at England vids in Utube! I wasn't even watching AMG!)

So yeah… have fun waiting?

Flocon de Neige

P.S. I'm planning on drawing Arties clothes as a god sometime in the future cuz it's very different from his Britannia Angel!


	2. Teenagers

**Ch.1: Teenagers**

When Arthur Kirkland opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was a worried looking boy peering at him through thin black rimmed glasses. The second thing he noticed was the killer headache he had, like a thousand elephants were dancing ballet in his brain or as if his brain was eating itself from the inside and out. The third and final thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his room, or even in heaven. It took him exactly three minutes thirty-eight seconds and four milliseconds to remember what happened.

"Oh bloody hell…" He glanced at the teen looking meekly at him "What the fuck was up with that wish?"

"Er… excuse me?"

Arthur ignored what the boy said and stretched out one of his hand to the Canadian while his other hand covered his green eyes. "Ugh, let me borrow your mobile will you…"

Wordlessly, Matthew gave the crazy man his cell phone and watched with avid curiosity as the man dialled a number. The Canadian was a bit wary after the fainting gig and the light show. But he was prepared at what will happen next. Is Arthur, the supposed 'God' going to call the higher ups? But then again, if he was a god, then who has more power? What about the angels? And assuming that gods and goddesses exist; shouldn't that mean that there are demons running amok in the world? Matthew was about to become all philosophical on the questions his head kept hurling at him when a deep breath drew him back to his (uninvited) guest.

"You bloody idiot!" Arthur screamed to the phone "Why did you bloody grant that kind of wish?...Well, I don't care! Wha…" Arthur flushed and glared at the ceiling that had a huge gaping hole in the middle of it "Don't bloody 'honhonhon' me! I'll zap your arse with a lightning spell if I have to!" Matthew shifted in his seat and felt his confidence become lower with every sentence Arthur spewed with venom. Was he really that pathetic that a godly being, a being which was supposed to be nice and gentle, didn't even want to be friends with him? Not like he believes that Arthur is a god… "It's not like I can't make any friends!" The deity said and glanced at Matthew. "…I have plenty of friends for your information...of course they count! And don't call them small or short! You don't know what they'll do if you told them that!" Arthur groaned. "I don't lie! Fine you bloody frog!" With that final sentence, Arthur almost threw the phone out the window, but remembered that it didn't belong to me.

"Are you alright, eh?" asked Matthew and cradled his mobile phone.

Arthur sighed in exasperation. Out of all the Gods and Goddesses that work in the commercial department, of course it would be him that would have to babysit a teenager. At least Belldandy was also somewhere out there babysitting a human. However, knowing her, she would be enjoying herself. Damn…the fates really must hate him or something. The Canadian just had to be so lonely that he'll wish something so… ugh, he can't even find the right words.

"Seems like I'll be stuck with you from now on." Arthur drawled. "So, where do I sleep?" the god asked while standing up from his laying position on the floor. Bloody hell, couldn't the kid have at least dragged him on the sofa when he fainted? Not that he did that or anything, he just lost consciousness. He wouldn't call that fainting.

Matthew looked at him in confusion "Umm…huh?"

Arthur wanted to really roll his eyes and spit out a sarcastic comment on his 'best friends' vocabulary, but he refrained himself from doing so. It wouldn't do him good if his best friend suddenly hated him. He didn't want to think of what the ultimate force would do if they stopped becoming best friends… come to think of it, they're not even acquaintances… well, he certainly knows everything about Matthew since he is one of the people heaven was keeping an eye on. But he doubted that the boy would be thrilled in knowing that there are people who recorded his every move, watched every tragedy on his non existent love and angsty teenager life. Actually, there aren't that many people monitoring the boy, since his life is decidedly boring… wow, poor Matthew, even in heaven he is being ignored. But then again, most of the people that have high virtue and rotten luck (which were -oddly enough- visited by gods and goddesses) were the ones that were often ignored in heaven.

"Since you wished for me to be your _best friend forever_, I am bound to earth until your mortal life ends. I can now only go to heaven during emergencies or if I am being called."

"You…you're not going to k-kill me are you?" Matthew asked with a nervous grin. With the way Arthur was looking at him, he had a feeling that the guy wanted to strangle him.

Scoffing and crossing his arms, Arthur huffed "Of course not! It's against the rules to kill a client! I'll get thrown in hell if I do that!" Well, it isn't such a bad idea, he heard that the booze in hell is totally ace. Hmm… how very tempting.

"Right…"

"Now show me to your spare room or something! I'm really tired and quiet cranky."

The Canadian fiddled with his thumb and glanced at Arthur in a nervous way. 'So he's a homeless businessman…great.' Isn't it just fantastic, first he's a God, working for a so called 'Heavens Relief Agency' then he turned out be a very dedicated businessman who is a 'God'. And now it turned out that he's a _homeless _dedicated businessman who is apparently a 'God'. Brilliant. And his roof still has a freaking hole in the middle of it. Bravo.

"I am _not_ a homeless business man!" Arthur glared.

Matthew jumped up in surprise at the sudden snarl. "Did you just read my mind?"

"Yes, was it that obvious?"

Matthew stared. Arthur frowned. "I still don't believe you."

"Hmph… fine. What do you want me to do to prove that I am a God and I have magical powers?" Arthur asked. He was tired and just wanted a hot bath and sleep. But no, his charge just has to be so sceptical. Figures life won't be as sweet as Swiss chocolate…or was it the afterlife? Technically, he's not dead… but since he lives in heaven, does that mean that he is? All of this thinking is giving him a headache. Oh yeah, Matthew is talking, better pay attention.

"…so umm, I don't really know…. Can you pull a bunny out of a hat?"

"I'm not a mediocre magician, lad." Arthur deadpanned with a glare that would make the demon queen grin in pride.

"I don't really know…"

Arthur sighed. He shouldn't be so annoyed at the teen that was clutching the stupid white teddy bear. Suddenly an idea struck him and he eyed the bear with a grin. He started chanting, glow and freak Matthew out even more. It didn't take a minute until the lightshow stopped.

Matthew who was slightly worried that the crazy guy fainted again, clutched the bear tighter. "Who are you?" the high pitched voice made him blink and look around the living room in confusion. The TV wasn't on and the only person in the house was him and Arthur, so who could it be? Eying the deity warily, he wondered if Arthur summoned some evil spirit… But that can't be possible, magic doesn't exist, right?

"Look down you git."

The Canadian did as was told and glanced at the bear he had since he was four years old. Had it always looked up at him and stared into his eyes? The bear opened its mouth making Matthews eyes widen in surprise "Who are you?" it asked in a childish voice.

"Maple!" The Canadian shrieked and dropped the bear while pointing at it. "You…you talked!"

The bear only tilted its head to the side. "Who?"

"Wha…what did you do?" Matthew questioned the god who was watching the exchange with amusement shining in his emerald eyes.

"I gave him a conscious and ability to speak. Do you believe me now?"

Throwing the bear an incredulous look, but not being able to come up with an explanation, all he could do was nod. It couldn't be that Arthur has switched his beloved Kumajiro with a different bear. He had the plush toy since he could remember and always knew when it was a different one that he was holding. You can't fool him when it comes to his Kumataro…err…Kumakuro!

"Great! Now that you believe me, I'd like to know where I would be staying!"

Matthew shifted in his seat, still eying the bear that was staring back at him. "Didn't I wish for us to be BFFs? Don't you have a place to return to?"

"Sorry lad, but I don't live in earth, and therefore have no place to sleep. You made the wish and bound me to earth, which also means that we will be having a permanent sleepover party."

"Umm… that's nice, I guess." Matthew stood up and headed to his room. He was lucky that he had a bunk bed since he didn't have a guess room. Why he, an 'only' child had a bunk bed when he doesn't have friends who spent the night at his house, you ask? Well, the answer is rather simple really, his mother and father wanted Matthew and Alfred to get to know each other better, so that Matt wouldn't be lonely. That and for Alfred's social skills to rub off on the Canadian. Of course their father also hoped that Matt's silent nature would make Alfred stop being so loud and shouting like the person he was talking to was two hundred miles away instead of a few feet…or beside him….Plus, the bunk bed was for sale.

"You can have the top bed." Mathew murmured and watched as Arthur lightly jumped up and practically _floated _to sit on the edge of the bed, testing it by shifting around lightly.

Humming, the lighter blond looked at the Canadian with a piercing gaze. "I guess it's passable." It wasn't exactly as soft as the beds up in heaven, but he guessed nothing can rival the comfortable mattresses and sofas from up above since they're stuffed with fluffy clouds. The clouds during summer days are mostly used for stuffing furniture in heaven. After all, rainy clouds are extremely uncomfortable, and don't let me get started with the thunder clouds.

An awkward silence ensued and Matthew shifted "So, umm… do you want anything to eat or drink? I can order some Chinese food." It was his initial plan anyways, but not for two people, his mom only gave him enough money for one person. 'I guess I have to use some of my pocket money.' He thought when he saw Arthur nod. Speaking of his mother, she was coming home soon, how was he going to explain that there is now a god living with them and the fact that there is a huge gaping hole showing the stars above their ceiling? "I... I'll worry about that later."

Matthew placed the now alive teddy down and watched it crawl around the room. "So, what is this Chinese food you're talking about?" asked the god. Arthur had heard of it, but never got the chance to taste it. He was assigned to the North American and European branch of his company; he only visited the gods and goddesses working at the Asian branch when he wanted to talk with Urd.

Arthur jumped down and landed on the floor as light as a feather, his robes flattering softly behind him. The Canadian shrugged to himself and guessed that there are different foods in heaven and proceeded to explain different kinds of Chinese food as best as he could… which is not much. The god listened intently and after the teenager stopped talking and ordered something did Arthur asked a question that was bugging him. "So, do you want me to go to school with you?" he asked with a tilt of his head. He hoped to the almighty father above, that no, Matthew did not want him to be with him at school.

"I guess best friends go to school together." Matt said hesitantly. "But it would be impossible for you since you're…ah…twenty?"

Arthur shrugged and placed his hands together as if praying and mumbled a spell. He started glowing and Matthew had to close his eyes, hoping to the heavens that whatever the god was doing won't make another hole in his roof. It felt like an eternity to Matthew until the light dimmed and he could open his eyes without any fear of turning blind. What he saw made him gape. The twenty or so looking god turned into a teenager. A teenager still wearing his unique clothing.

"Er…" He didn't know what to say. 'Wow, you shrunk!' sounded rude and 'How did you do that?' sounded plainly stupid because it's obviously some kind of magic. He bit his lower lip when he noticed Arthur looking at him expectantly. He was waiting for the Canadian to say something. Matthew panicked slightly and was about to ask the stupid question when the doorbell made him pause in his actions. 'Whew, saved by the bell, or in this case, the doorbell.' Pushing his glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose, he said "That's probably the delivery boy. Can you…umm, change into something more…human?" He asked.

Matthew opened the door while pulling out his wallet from his pocket. "Here…" He stopped talking and blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here at this time?"

* * *

AN:

Wow, seven reviews on the last chapter! I didn't know this would be popular! Anyways, thank you for reading!

Seems like Arthur is going to school!


End file.
